


As You Command

by meowitskatmofo



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief moments of fluff, First Time, M/M, Smut, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Zevran and the Warden share a night of passion together.





	As You Command

“Ah, yes,” Zevran sighed happily, rolling from on top of the Warden he’d just been mounted on moments ago. Mutual satisfaction had been reached for both parties, and both men lay quietly as they tried to catch their breath. 

Zevran wiped the sweat that had beaded on his brow, chuckling to himself as he noted to his lover, “You never fail to surprise me, you realize this, yes?” 

“I don’t tend to fail at anything,” the Warden retorted smartly. He rolled on his side, eyes luridly wandering over the elf’s nude body. Armor had come off so quickly he’d scarcely had a chance to really admire him before their tryst; and there was much to admire. 

Zevran’s body was slim, tightly toned, doubtless from his years of training as an assassin. Down the left side of his body was a long series of long and graceful tattoos, inked in his skin in the same style as the marks on his face. It was particularly intricate around the hollow of his hip and his groin. 

To his snarky reply, Zevran only chuckled, saying, “Indeed.” 

The Warden idly let his fingers trace the etchings of ink, asking quietly, “What exactly surprised you?” 

Zevran propped his hands beneath his head, smirking as he watched the Warden’s hands follow the maze of his body before he answered, “I was under the impression that even talking about sex here was, how do you say, forbidden? It surprises me to find one so willing to explore such other pleasures, and to perform them so well.” He smiled coyly, adding, “This is not your first time with a man.” 

The Warden smiled playfully, saying, “No. It is not.” 

“And you, a noble lord of Highever? And now a Grey Warden? Tsk, tsk. How scandalous! I can only begin to imagine the sorts of sticky fumblings you found yourself in around your castle, gave your servants plenty to talk about, eh?” 

“I learned to be a bit more discreet than that,” the Warden said defensively. 

“Discreet? With the way you moan?” Zevran teased. 

The Warden’s hands had reached their end on their journey of Zevran's tattoos, curling his fingers savagely around his cock. He laughed as Zevran whimpered at his touch, snarling playfully, “As I recall, I wasn’t the one screaming just moments ago to the Maker.” 

Zevran sat up quickly, his hand snagging the Warden’s throat, biting at his lover’s lip with a passionate growl. “Oh, you are a wicked man.” He let his teeth run over the flesh of the Warden’s neck, his fingers running through his hair. “Wicked, wicked man. What most your mother think?” 

The Warden suddenly stiffened, withdrawing his hand and turning away. Zevran stared bewilderedly for a moment but realization came gushing over him. The Warden’s family, their murder at the hands of Arl Howe came crashing down, and a wave of regret stabbed him in the stomach. He reached a gentle paw towards the Warden, saying softly, “I… did not mean to offend.” 

The Warden refused to meet his eye, saying coldly, “It’s fine. Little more can be done about it. Besides, what little my mother did think of my affairs was not kind, and I wished I had more fond memories of her.” 

“She did not approve?” Zevran asked tentatively. 

“Hardly. She wanted more grandchildren, I wanted to have fun. But now...” 

“But now, we can have some real fun together! Fun I think even she would approve of. We will find this Arl Howe, and he will fall on our steel and be only a corpse at our feet. We can even dance in his blood, if we so choose.” 

“And what if I wanted to ravish you in it, right then and there?” the Warden challenged, his gaze finally returning to Zevran's. 

“With everyone watching? Ha, could be fun.” Zevran could see the pain in the man’s eyes, and he felt a strange emotion creeping inward. What was this, sympathy? Against his better judgment, he added, “I promise that man’s death will bring you the satisfaction you desire.” 

“It won’t bring them back,” the Warden said quietly. “But it at least will… satisfy me.” 

“Then we have something to look forward to,” Zevran said quickly. He didn’t like dragging on the conversation about the Warden’s family. It was bothering him and only reminding him of what he himself had once lost. Perhaps it wasn’t sympathy, but empathy nagging at him. 

“In the meantime, I suppose I have you to satisfy my other needs?” the Warden said, a playful brow arching up. He also wanted to change the line of the conversation back to happier and prettier things.

“I am yours to command,” Zevran said dutifully. “You spared my life. I swore my oath to you. I do not take such a thing very lightly. I am very dedicated, as you well know now.” 

The Warden smiled, saying, “Dedicated? Ah, is that what we’re calling it?” 

“Yes,” Zevran replied, laughing. “Funny, isn’t it? I came to this land with all intention of striking you down, and I fall at your hand. Then, not even a night later you’ve brought me to your bed. Fate is such a tricky whore, is she not.” 

“Just as long as you don’t try it again,” the Warden said with a hint of hostility in his tone. 

Zevran pretended to pout, scooting closer to the Warden as he cooed, “Ah, I am wounded. I swore my oath to you, did I not? I am yours to command until such a time you no longer have need of me, and I meant it. Besides, there are a hundred different ways I could have already poisoned you by now, if I so chose.” 

“Oh, really?” the Warden said with a curious smile. “Such as?” 

“I could have applied a balm of venom to my lips to which I am immune,” Zevran said, leaning in to let his mouth brush over the Warden’s before moving his mouth again to his neck. “I could have seared my tongue with a deadly concoction and delivered it to any part of your body with only a lick, leaving it there to let your skin absorb it.” 

The Warden murmured softly as Zevran’s slick tongue ran over the course of his neck, and he grabbed the smaller man by his hips, pulling him back on top of him as he rolled onto his back. He seized him by the hair, dragging him downward and slathering rough kisses along the line of his jaw.

“Oh, this is even better,” Zevran said delightfully, “There are so many other venoms I could apply in so many places. Even to the tip of my penis, my nipples, any part of my body I think you might touch. You could be dying right now of a slow and treacherous poison.” 

“Is that so?” the Warden remarked with a laugh. “Do you think we’d have enough time to go another round before this poison leeches me of my life?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Zevran snickered, “It would depend on the poison. But there is only one certain way to find out, is there not?” He let the Warden’s mouth overtake his, kissing him passionately. 

The Warden leaned upwards to cradle him in his lap, hooking Zevran’s legs around his waist and grinding against him savagely. 

Zevran reached down, fingers working over the Warden’s cock, slowly guiding him inside. To his surprise, the Warden was being gentle, taking his time to work himself in. Zevran was still slick and open from earlier, laughing at his kindness. He snorted, saying naughtily, “Save your gentle thrusts for some farm maiden, you cannot break me so easily.” 

“Is that so?” the Warden grinned wickedly at the challenge and grabbing a firm handful of Zevran’s rear, slammed him down on the full length of his impressive girth. Zevran cried out in spite of himself and the Warden purred happily, saying playfully, “Can’t break you, eh?” 

Zevran drew in a sharp breath, snapping, “Is that all you’ve got?” He gasped as he got another hard thrust in return, moaning softly, “Are you sure you’re usually the one giving in these situations, because I’m having such hard time imagining you’ve-oh!” 

He was cut off as the Warden threw him off and flipped him onto his stomach. He pounced on Zevran, pinning him against the floor and growling in his ear, “You want it, you’ve got it.” He reentered Zevran without any care to his discomfort, roughly thrusting into him to which the elf began to groan gratefully. 

Zevran's hips bucked up to meet every rough grind. He knew this dance all too well, and he couldn’t remember ever having such a talented partner. It hurt, but the pain was wonderful and made the pleasure all the more intense. He clenched his teeth together, trying to abate his moans of passion. 

The Warden propped himself up on one hand in which he seized Zevran’s hair to keep him pinned down, the other worming its way under the elf’s stomach and finding his eager erection. He tenderly began to stroke him in time to his thrusts, grunting with every savage motion. 

The Warden couldn’t believe it but he already close to climaxing again. Zevran worked his hips so well, pushing his ass back at the right time every time to maximize the depth of his thrust. It only drove him madder with passion, slamming himself harder and harder into his lover. 

Zevran began to whimper, gasping to catch his breath. He had been with many men but he had never been worked over like this. It seemed that the Warden had in fact been holding back on his true potential during their first encounter. Zevran’s gritted teeth bared a smile, hearing his partner’s voice begin to sing the same moans of pleasure. Oh, this was good, this was very good. And the Warden was handling his erection So skillfully, fingers rolling over the tip and back again with such dexterity Zevran realized he wasn’t going to be able to hold on any longer. 

Zevran uttered a low moan and the Warden felt a hot splash of semen explode between his fingers. The very feeling of the liquid against his hands made his own climax come bursting out and as he rubbed Zevran down, he gave him one last good slam to make him squeal.

The Warden sighed contently, collapsing on the floor next to Zevran. He rolled him over so that they were facing each other, smiling softly as he said smugly, “I see you are in fact, very dedicated.” He turned to grab a spare towel, kindly wiping himself and his lover down. 

Zevran froze slightly, not used to this particular kind of post sex treatment. He was used to slaying people after he had bedded them, not getting cleaned up. Well, there would be cleaning, but that was after the killing because there was sometimes blood. It seemed silly to clean up twice.

The Warden tossed the towel aside, having an errant thought to pass it onto Morrigan before properly washing it. He dismissed the mischief from his head, turning his attention back to the elf, whose eyes had already closed. “Wore you out, did I?”

Zevran slowly opened one wary eye, smirking dangerously, “I, sir, have only begun to fight. You are a most amazing man, I will not turn you down should you want to go again.”

“No, no,” the Warden said with a laugh. “I’m feeling merciful, I’ll give you a very well deserved break.” He leaned in and softly kissed him, happy to find his lover’s tongue rising to meet his and his arms curling about his neck. 

Zevran smiled, sighing, “I fear you might know a thing or two about poisons and lethal workings, I think you’ve infected me with something because I simply cannot get enough of this.”

“Careful what you say,” the Warden said with a laugh, “You might not be able to get rid of me. Even once this damned Blight is over, I might still have use of a handsome elf. Might not let you give up that oath so quickly.”

“You know the others are going to talk, yes?” Zevran said, carefully diverting the topic. 

“Let them talk,” the Warden said sourly. “I don’t care. I’ve listened to people talk about my affairs all of my life and our companions are no different. Now, enough of this chat. I’ve given my dues for the night, and we have a long road ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Of course, until tomorrow then,” Zevran said. He began to sit up, reaching for his clothes. He felt a hand at his arm, tugging him backwards. He looked down to see the Warden staring up at him with surprising tenderness.

“Stay,” the Warden said softly, his eyes pleading.

Zevran hesitated. He’d had every intention of retiring to his own tent after this adventure, and everything in his disciplined mind told him it was the best decision to make. But there was something in his chest, warm and wriggling, that was now giving him pause. 

Zevran couldn’t resist the Warden’s pleading gaze any longer and he laid back down, smiling as he felt the man’s arms fold around him and pull a blanket over them. He sighed gently, softly kissing his lover’s lips as he whispered, “As you command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Dragon Age! I used to write quite avidly for the DA fandom several years ago, but faded out. Recently picked up the games again, and it's reignited my love for Zevran. <3 Technically a repost, but I was never really happy with this one. Rewrote a little, may continue!


End file.
